My Promise to You
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: Bella's best-friend leaves and promises to come back, leaving her depressed, alone and heart broken. Will he be able to keep that promise when death comes for him? crap summary! original pairings! no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**My Promise To You**

**(A/N) Hey people. I have been forced to put this fanfic by my good friend and maths partner, Siobhan K !!! Hi Siobhan ^^ _* waves hand * _Like all my other fics, this came to me in my dreams and I woke up an emotional wreck ( well more than I already am ^^) I just hope I've written it well enough to get the emotions across!! ^^**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie. _(who_ _has the most amazing writing skills!!!!!!:P )_**

It has been 4 years, 6 months, 2 weeks and 5 days since I last saw my best friend, Edward. His parents had decided to move away to Texas. They had told me, it was my fault. I was _a bad influence. _Me and Edward had been friends since Kindergarden. I was the new kid, so others began to pick on me. Edward saw it happen and decided to stop it. We have never been apart since that day.

I loved Edward more than he ever knew.

Without him, I felt weak and vulnerable. And because he wasn't there. The jocks and preps thought it would be fun to pick on me. But that's my life.

I was considered a freak by everyone. I wasn't goth, emo, scene or any other stereotype. I was just me. I loved all music, all books and activities. But to them I was a freak. An emo. They just didn't know why I was depressed nor did they care. They never cared. But that's my life.

I walked down the crowded corridors, filled with students. Everything had gone wrong the day Edward left. Not long after he had gone, my mom had died in a fire at my grandmothers place. All I had was my father, Charlie. Apart from him I had no one. No friends. Just me and him. It was one of the things the jocks liked to mention to me. How everyone left me. But it doesn't matter. I know _he_ will be back. He promised and Edward has never broken a promise to me.

I put my books in my locker and looked at the photo of me and Edward. He had his arms around my legs to stop me from falling as I had jumped on his back. My head was resting on his shoulder, grinning. Edward was also smiling. His emerald eyes glowing. The good times seemed so long ago. I reminded myself of the 4 year absence. It was a long time ago.

I sighed and slammed my locker door shut. I walked to my class, my mind on the last time I saw Edward.

**Flashback**

" _your the reason we are leaving, Isabella. Our boy doesn't need you as a friend. You are a bad influence on him."_

_I could feel the tears falling from my eyes as I watched their triumphant looks. I ran out of the room to find Edward in his bedroom. Standing by the window sill looking out. I could see his eyes glittering with unshed tears. He turned and looked at me. He saw my tears and came to me. He held me in his arms, his face buried in my hair._

" _It cant be true. They cant take you away from me. I need you. Your my best friend."_

_He pushed my away so he could look me in the face. His eyes swarming with emotion._

" _I'm so sorry Bella. They wont change their minds, I've tried. But I promise you. I will come back for you. Nothing can keep away from you . As soon as I can. I will come back for you. I promise."_

_I nodded as he pulled me back into his toned chest as I cried._

_My heart shattered._

**End Flashback.**

Since that day, I never saw him. He never gave me his new address. He was forbidden to, along with getting in contact with me again. The 4 years that he has been gone feels like eternity.

I sat in my English class, doodling aimlessly on the front of my book, when someone knocked at the door.

"Miss Swan. Your father is he. He needs to speak to you."

I looked up and saw my dad outside the door. I stood up and walked out of the classroom, feeling every pair of eyes on me as I went. Then the whispering started.

I closed the door and faced my dad. He looked upset as he watched me cautiously.

"Bella we need to talk."

I noticed the headmistress standing behind my father. She had puffy eyes and was holding a tissue in her hands. _What was going on??_ we followed the head mistress into her office, where she offered us seats and privacy.

"it would be better if you sit down, honey."

I shook my head as he sighed.

" Bella, I've just got news from a Chief of Police in Texas. They have informed that there was an accident on the highway. A pile up with 13 cars."

I nodded. I had heard about it in on the T.V. It said that no one had survived. _What had this to do with me??_

" one of the families that was involved in the pile up, was the Masons."

I stopped breathing. _Mason?? but Edward.......... _my thoughts trailed off into unwanted territory. I couldn't be. _My Edward??_

" Bella, I'm so sorry. Edward was in the car with his parents."

The tears fell free from my eyes, leaving a salty trail down my cheeks. My vision had gone blurry. Charlie stood up to come comfort me. But all I saw in my mind was of all the things me and Edward had done together. All the good times. He couldn't have died. He was full of energy, full of life.

"your lying!!!! he promised me he would come back!!! he wouldn't break that promise. Not to me!!!!! he cant be dead!!! He.......can't be......can he??"

My legs turned to jelly. _A candle with a burning flame. Easily snuffed out. _I felt my knees bend beneath me as I collapsed. My father caught me as I sobbed.

" I'm so sorry Bella. I really am."

He tried to soothe me but his words were incoherent. Someone else's words were ringing in my ears.

_But I promise you. I will cone back for you. Nothing can keep away from you . As soon as I can. I will come back for you. I promise._

**(A/N) so what do you think?? please review me and tell me. **

**Love ya**

**BlackHeart9**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2 My Bella

**My Promise To You**

**(A/N) yay next chapter!! Hey Siobhan!!!!! thanks for reviewing!!!!!!! and don't worry you don't cramp my style........................much ^^hehe**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own their actions and feelings.^^**

**Play list - Almost Easy Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Previously.**

" I'm so sorry Bella. I really am."

He tried to soothe me but his words were incoherent. Someone else's words were ringing in my ears.

_But I promise you. I will come back for you. Nothing can keep away from you . As soon as I'm 18. I will come back for you. I promise._

**BPOV**

A week passed since my dad told me that my best friend had died. A week since I spoke to anyone. A week since I left the house.

To make matters worse, like many others, there was no body. 'vaporised' was the word my dad used when I heard talking on the phone.

I stood in front of the mirror. My hair tumbled over my shoulders and a pink alice-band. I wore a plain black skirt and a black shirt with black dollys. I hated this outfit with passion. It was the same one I wore at my mom's funeral. My funeral outfit.

I sighed and left the room. My dad stood by the front door in a black suit and tie.

"are you OK??"

I nodded. He gave me a quick hug and a small kiss on my forehead.. we walked out of the door and to the cruiser.

Today was going to be hell.

**?POV**

"save him! You must save him!"

The voice echoed through my mind before pain erupted from my wrist. I could feel my head throb as the pain travelled through my body. My inside burned, as if someone had set fire to my innards. I heard the murmuring around me before it was blocked out by a ringing in my ears.

I withered from the pain. I wanted to die. The was too much

Darkness took me.

I woke with the sound of voices.

_' Almost time. Yep. He's awake.'_

_' maybe he will stay with us. Sigh'_

_' I have another brother. '_

I didn't understand what they meant nor did I care. I felt strange. I couldn't feel the beating of my heart, everything smelt sharper. I could hear a low humming of cars but it sounded distant.

I wanted to know what happened. All I remember is the pile up on the highway. Then the pain. Was I still alive??

I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes. I sat up shocked. Around me stood six of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Each one of them had gold eyes, deathly pale skin with purple shadows under their eyes.

" Edward, my name is Carlisle. This is my family. My wife Esme. My daughters, Alice and Rosalie and my sons, Emmett and Jasper."

He pointed to each of them with a small smile.

" there is something I need to explain to you......."

It was then he told me what I had become. A monster. They taught me how to 'hunt' . I also discovered that I had a gift, so they taught me how to control and use it. They also helped me with my thirst.

I now sat on the black leather sofa that is in my room. I sat there thinking _' would she recognise me? Would she still want to be with me if she found out what I had become?'_

I began to look for the picture of us together. I searched through the things Carlisle had got from the car accident but it wasn't there. I felt a wave of anger pass through me at the thought of it destroyed..

Alice knocked on the door and entered. She sat beside me.

" What's wrong? Jasper felt your anger and he kinda.....well....... attacked Emmett."

I I held my head in my hands, trying to control my feelings.

" its not here."

" what isn't??"

" the photo. I need it."

Alice's eyes glazed over as she had a vision. After a moment she looked back at me.

" ill go get it for you. You must stay here. Its not safe yet."

I nodded as she left.

The memory of her was strong compared to my other human memories. I couldn't even remember my parents faces. The worst memory was having to say goodbye to her. Her eyes filled with tears. I could see her pain. I knew her heart was broken. My parents are too blame – I'm glad they are dead. I remember my promise to her and I tend to keep it. Once it was safe for me to be around humans – I would go to her.

By Bella

**(A/N) soooo.....what do you think!!!!!! me want to knw!!!! so......press that shiny green button ^^ hehe**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Beauty

**My Promise To You**

**(A/N) yay another chapter......yay^^**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of the characters *sniff ***

**BPOV**

I stood by the open grave, watching the coffin get lowered in. I knew it was empty but I could still imagine him lying there. Pale and lifeless. I shivered.

They were just about to fill the grave when I stepped closer to the grave. I looked down. I felt my tears fall more freely. I dropped a rose on top. A sob escaped my lips as they began to fill it in again, the red rose the only colour in the darkness.

I felt someone put their arm around me. As they pulled me away, I took one last glance at the headstone.

_Here lies Edward Mason_

_Beloved Son and Friend._

_He will be missed greatly and forever loved_

_May he rest in peace_

**EPOV**

Alice came back with a large grin on her face.

" so........Edward......who is she??"

She held out the photo. I smiled. She sat down beside me and placed the picture in my waiting hand. I looked down at it. The memory of when it was taken flashed in my mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_**smile"**_

_**Charlie held the camera ready.**_

" _**hold on dad, one minute"**_

_**He nodded. Next thing I know, she jumped on my back, locked her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I shivered as her warm breath tickled my neck. I heard her giggle. I held on to her legs as I asked.**_

" _**you comfy??"**_

"_**very much so"**_

_**I laughed**_

_**End Flashback.**_

I smile at the picture. My thumb drifted over Bella's face. Little did she know, I wanted more than friendship but I was scared she would reject me and that it would damage our friendship. So I kept quiet.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had to wait until I could see her again. Just until I got a strong control on my thirst. Then I would go to her.

Would she accept me now?? Now that I'm a monster?? I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. Of course she would accept me........wouldn't she?

_XxXxXxX_ **1 year later **_XxXxXxX_

**BPOV**

I sat in my room alone. Pictures of me and Edward spread out in front of me. I knew I had to let go. He was gone from me and he was never coming back. I had to accept that. That's what my councillor said.

After the funeral, I refused to speak to anyone. Charlie had had enough of my silence so he got me a stupid councillor. Its been a year and I'm still holding on.

I packed the pictures into the shoe box and hid them in my secret compartment under one of the loose floorboards.

It was coming close to twilight. I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the window. I ran through the empty streets of Forks until I came to the outskirts. I slowed down to a walk as I went through the rust black gates of Forks Cemetery. I walked quietly through the graveyard until I came to Edwards headstone. It was in better condition than many other headstones. I took and candle from my bag and lit it. I placed it at the bottom of the headstone and read the engravings. I touched the headstone gently as I said sadly.

" Happy Birthday, Edward."

I had already begun to cry. The tears leaving a warm, salty trail down my face. My fingers traced Edwards name. I felt so empty without him. He had my heart and soul. He was my everything.

A sob escaped me as I collapsed onto my knees. Cold wind seeped through my clothing causing me to shiver. I shaked with my sobs of of pain. _Why did he leave me??_

"Bella"

The voice was soft and smooth – like velvet. It was caress over my skin. I looked up to see a beautiful boy kneeling beside me. His skin was pale white with purple shadows under his gold eyes.

He wasn't just any boy. It was Edward. My Edward. He was in front of me. He wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Edward?"

He nodded slowly, he eyes burning into mine. He pulled me into his hard chest. My fingers curled in the back of his shirt. More tears escaped staining it. He stroked my hair – a soothing gesture.

" I.........thought....... you were.......dead!! The car accident!!! How.........are you here??"

I pushed away from him to look at his face, to drink in as much as I could before he disappeared from me. My hand lifted to touch his cheek. He leaned into my palm. His skin was hard as rock and ice cold but he was real. He was there. He came back to me.

I flung my arms around him, hugging him close to me. I felt his arms circle around me, pulling me into his chest. I felt whole again. I no longer felt empty. I felt happy. He was here and that's all that mattered. He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply.

" I thought......... you left.......... me. I thought I was........... never going to see you.......... again."

" I promised. I thought the same about you. You have no idea how long I have waited to hold you again. I've missed you so much. I will never leave you again. Unless you don't want me."

" I will always want you. No matter what happens"

" Thank you Bella. You have no idea what that means to me."

I layed in his arms, happy. I had a smile on my face. I never wanted to move from him. After some time passed, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**EPOV**

Her words warmed my unbeating heart. I held her in my arms as she fell asleep. I picked her up bridal style, carefully so I didn't wake her, and ran out of the cemetery towards her home. I scaled the wall easily and through the open window. I gently placed her on the bed and covered her slender body with her purple covers. I watched her curl up into a tight ball and fold the covers in her small hands.

I felt happy with being with her again. Glad that Carlisle had changed me so I could, once again, be with my angel. I layed next to her, so we were face to face. She shivered as my cold breath washed over her face. She moved closer so we were almost touching.

Her scent burned the back of my throat. The beast roaring to break free. I stopped breathing and tried to remember the memories of me and Bella as children. It worked. The beast inside me stopped trying to break free. I took a small breath.

I watched her sleep until the sun rise creeped through the curtains, sending soft beams of light everywhere. In the gentle glow, Bella was even more beautiful.

My own Sleeping Beauty.

As I heard Charlie wake in the next room, wanting to check on Bella, I took my leave out of the room, kissing Bella gently on her warm cheek. She smiled faintly.

My Angel.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to wake up from my dream, but the sun got through the clouds and into my room, blinding me. I groaned. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then memories from last night flooded back. I knew Edward being back from the dead was just my immagination running wild. I must have fell asleep and Charlie came and found me at the cemetery.

That was more realistic solution then an undead best friend. I climbed out of bed, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

" morning, Dad"

Charlie looked up from the paper and smiled brightly.

"morning , Honey.

" ummm.......thanks for bringing me home last night. I guess I fell asleep.

His smile faltered and confusion filled his eyes.

" you were out last night?? where did you go??"

I froze.

" it was Edward's birthday. I went to his grave!"

His eyebrows sank down in further confusion.

" who is Edward??"

I stopped breathing. Did he forget? How could he!

" Edward Masen!!! He died last year!! He was my best friend since kindergarten!!"

"honey, you don't have any best friends called Edward. You don't talk about any friends."

I turned and ran up to my roo, tears spilling from my eyes. I slammed my door shut and dropped to my knees and took the loose floorboard off and reached into the darkness to retrieve the pictures.

But they were gone.

**(A/N) so what do ya think??? Me need to know ^^**

**BlackHeart9**


	4. Chapter 4 PMSing

**My Promise To You**

**(A/N) hey long time no see. I already had this written so I thought I might as well add it.**

"honey, you don't have any best friends called Edward. You don't talk about any friends."

I turned and ran up to my room, tears spilling from my eyes. I slammed my door shut and dropped to my knees and took the loose floorboard off and reached into the darkness to retrieve the pictures.

But they were gone.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The drive to school was uneventful. My mind was to busy, trying to figure out what had happened. Last night was obviously a dream. No one could come back to life. It was impossible. But the problem was Charlie. How could someone forget like that? Was my dad getting old? I almost laughed at the absurdity . He was only 36. They don't start losing their minds at that age – did they? I parked nearer to the school, to avoid getting soaked in the rain.

I pushed through the crowds, ignoring the whispers and taunts. I sat in my seat in my home room and pulled out my ratty copy of Wuthering Heights. Next thing I knew, the bell rang and the class filed into the class, throwing me dirty looks me. I rolled my eyes and continued to read. The class was buzzing from the news of the arrival of new students. I had the urge to roll my eyes again. Everyone was excited about them. They were the shiny new objects. Maybe they would leave me alone for a while. I could only hope.

The day went slowly, and I didn't see the new students or maybe I just didn't notice them. I'm usually in my own little world of depression to notice the people around me. It was now lunchtime and I was walking through the library, my hands filled with books as I returned them to their places on the shelves. Once my hands were empty, I pulled out a couple of books were in the wrong area. I jumped as a pair of golden eyes stared back at me. They sparkled with amusement. I looked away and carried on working. I was at the back when someone grabbed me gently and carried me into one of the meeting rooms.

I started to panic until I turned to see who it was. It was the boy from my dream. Edward. I stared at him shocked, tears threatening to come free. My heart thudded against my chest as I reached out for him. He took my hand and placed it on his cheek. He was real.

"It wasn't a dream."

I whispered. He laced his fingers through mine, moved my hand and kissed my palm.

"It wasn't a dream, Bella. I'm back."

I just stared at him, my heart bursting with happiness. He was back. But for how long? The thought made me frown.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

He looked sad and let go of my hand as if he had offended or saddened me. I grabbed it back, not wanting to lose contact with him.

"You say you back, but, for how long? You're not going to leave me again, are you?"

I looked into his eyes and realised he was the boy I saw through the shelves.

He squeezed my hand gently then replied.

"No Bella. I will never leave you again. I couldn't bare it. It would break my heart again."

I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly, crying into his shoulder. He hugged me back, tight against his chest. I could feel his chest shaking against me. I pulled back and looked at him. He only took me a moment to realise he was crying with me. But without tears. I pushed the curiosity aside and just let the happiness of having my best friend back wash over me.

"I missed you so much, Edward. I don't know what I would do if you left again. I don't think I could survive it."

He pulled me back into his chest and buried his face in my hair.

"You will never have to go through it again, Bella. I will always be here. Forever."

He flinched as he said it. But again I ignored it, pushing the reaction from my mind. I didn't care why he flinched.

My Edward was back and he wasn't leaving me again. I was happy.

~~~~*~~~~

Edward sat with me for the rest of lunch in the conference room. He was holding my head as I leaned my head on his broad shoulder and his head on mine. We always used to sit like this when we were growing up. He was always taller than me, even as a child. I closed my eyes and inhaled Edward's scent into me, not wanting to forget a single thing abut him. Someone knocked on the door and Edward groaned in annoyance. The door opened and a four people came in. the spiky haired pixie was smiling brightly as she held the hand of a tall, lean blond boy. The big muscular boy was wearing a goofy grin and was holding the hand of a tall blond girl. Each of them looked like they had just stepped off of a runway.

"Bella, this is my new family. The ones that.....saved me."

I nodded and smiled at them, grateful to them for saving him.

"Nice to meet you!"

The pixie was practically jumping up and down like a kid on blue smarties.

"Hi, I'm Alice. We are going to best friends, I just know it. This is my boyfriend, Jasper. My brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie."

"I'm Bella."

Alice nodded. I was surprised that it didn't fall off.

"We know. Edward has been talking about you. I feel like I've know you for like, forever!"

She seemed really happy to meet me. Rosalie sniffed indignantly and looked away from me. Edward stirred behind me. I looked up at him to see him glaring at Rosalie. I pulled on his hand gently and he looked down at me, his glare gone. He smiled softly. But Rosalie spoke.

"Edward! You better know what you're doing!"

"Rosalie! Shut it!"

All of them snapped at her. She glared at me before turning and storming out of the room. Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Bella. Don't worry 'bout her, she's PMS-ing."

The others laughed, clearly an inside joke. He turned and walked out after her. Jasper also said that it was pleasure to meet me, his voice a southern drawl. He soon left with Alice, who smiled brightly at me and waved, before closing the door behind her.

Edward sighed. He brought his other hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, like he always did when stressed. I smiled at him. I took his hand away from his face so he would look at me.

"You're family seem very nice. I think Alice is on crack or something."

He laughed, the sound more beautiful than before. I locked the sound away in my Edward box in my mind.

"Yeh, she's always like that. But you can't help but love her. And sorry 'bout Rose. She can be t_ouchy_ at times."

I laughed at him as his brow furrowed.

"She seems like one of those girls who's bark is worse than her bite. She probably has a good reason to act the way she did."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Trust me, her bite is a lot worse."

I shrugged

"Don't matter. Like I said, she was probably rude for a reason."

"Bella, would you like to come to my house and meet my parents?"

"Straight after school?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

~~~~~*~~~~~

**(a/n) hey iwannabeginnypotter!! I updated just for you!! hope your well, speak to ya on msn soon!!**

**BHN9**

**xx**


End file.
